bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lydia
Lydia is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Lydia has a grey colored skin, and has no pupils. Her hair is pitch black, long and messy. Her eyes have no pupils, and sharp teeth. Finally, she has two horns protruding out of her hair. Perhaps they were part of a mask, but it's speculated by no one that she might have painted them over. Her hollow hole is always covered, but it is located on her chest, in between her breasts. Lydia is very commonly seen having a very cheeful look on her face, which could be commonly reffered to as :3. The only time when she doesn't have this look is when shes confused, creeped out or pissed off. She always wears black and green cloathes, probably to establish herself as different from the rest of the Arrancar. Lydia is actually hard of hearing. A white tail extends from above her butt and can be seen swishing out of her skirt. Personality Lydia is extremely cheerful. Almost all of the time. She tries to get along with everyone and commonly comes off as extremely annoying. She is hard of hearing, so she can't tell exactly how loud shes being and commonly listens to people through lip movements. Sometimes she expresses herself in sign language. When it comes down to it though, if she focuses she can hear well enough, such as in a battle. Likes *Shipping People *Playing with little hollows *Talking....A LOT *Pouncing on people *Having someone chase her Dislikes *Humans/Quincy *Fire *People who talk louder than her History Lydia knows absolutely nothing about her human life, and nor does she particularly care. Her memory dates back all the way until when she became a Gillian. The Gillian possesed a cat like mask, and she spent much of her days eating other Gillian. Finally, she became an Adjucas, a medium sized cat-like hollow with butterfly wings on it's back. Upon becoming an Adjucas, some of her intelligence began to return. When she wasn't hungry, she often tried to befriend many little hollows and helped them hide from the other Adjucas and Gillian scavenging for some small snacks. Eventually, growing tired of the life of scavenging, she found Las Noches. She became an Arrancar, and decided that she would spend less of her time fighting and more of her time doing things that mattered. Like shipping people, and talking! Powers and Abilities Swordsman- '''Though it is not her strongest suit, Lydia displays effective skills when it comes to swordsmanship. She is ambidextrous, so she can wield double blades effectively, and she also weilds claw weapons effectively. Her style of swordplay is not direct attacks like most do, but her form allows her to change her movements easily, allowing for fake-outs or dodging. She is precise and quick with her attacks, preferring short stabs over hard slashes. '''Experience Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Again, it not being her strong suit, Lydia is skilled in hand to hand combat. Though she mostly relies on her swords, Lydia can apply to same principles to hand to hand combat from her sword techniques. She relies in quick, precise strikes instead of heavy blows, and hits in precise areas. This allows her to immobilize, disarm, or stun enemies, instead of beating them to death. '''Formidable Intellect - '''Although her personality clearly shows otherwise, when it comes down to a serious situation, Lydia is actually incredibly smart. She can investigate happenings, form complex plans, and see through multiple kinds of deception. She has an idea of what people are thinking around her, and she can call other people out sometimes. Though for an odd reason, she covers this side of her up. '''Cero- '''Though it is not incredibly powerful, Lydia possess the ability to fire a bright green cero. She can either fire it from her open mouth, or fire it from her clapping her hands together. '''Efficient Sonido- '''For someone of her rank and skill, Lydia is quite a fast mover. Displaying moderate reactions, she moves very quickly and efficiently. She particularly likes applying sonido into her fights, a technique of which she is proficient at. '''Hierro - '''She does indeed have Hierro, but it's not entirely powerful, as defense is not her strongest attribute. By a strong opponent, it is relatively easy to pierce, and as such, she often does not boast having a good Hierro. Zanpakutō '''Intocable - '''Lydia's Zanpaktou takes the form of two double blades, with a dark red hilt. She commonly keeps them sheated on her back. She wields both of them with moderate proficiency, but her style of swordsmanship is less flashy, and more quick. A specialty of Lydia's. It's her style of combat that she developed to compensate for her moderate swordmanship skills and relatively weak hierro. Lydia becomes an expert on faking her movements. Due to her impressive speed and skills, she can fake her movements to look like she's going in one direction, and then quickly change to the next direction faster than her opponent can react, allowing her to strike at that pivotal movement. Because it's a fast technique, its moderately taxing. It's useless against more than one person, due to both of them being able to attack during the fake and the real attack. It's also ineffective with those with a much higher reaction than her speed, as they can react to the fake, but during this, it still looks impressive. Resurrección '''Release command: Fade, Intocable (Untouchable) Lydia in her released state undergoes a change in cloathing, and a change in apperence as well. Her hair, eyes, face and horns remain the same, but she obtains bright green butterfly wings on her back. A dark purple cloak covers over her body, but she recieves a white armor like plating under the cloak. Also under the cloak, are another pair of arms, though she typically does not use these. Her hands change, and become a wild, claw form that serves the same purpose as her blades, as they can claw through flesh and block weapons. Her ressurcion is not very attack based, and more defensive based, and as such, many of her abilities are not offensive, but defensive. Lydia's most elusive ability. Used in reaction to almost being hit, Lydia puts some extra steps into her sonido, which is amplified by her ressurecion. Although it doesn't take as many steps as Gemelos Sonido, its closely related to it. The attack comes, and it appears that the attack landed a hit on Lydia, but after a second, the attacker can see that Lydia actually managed to get out of the way. Lydia's last resort. When an attack comes at her, she came use her Sei to redirect the attack back at the opponent. The blast comes towards her, and she uses her hands to "push" the attack back at them. This attack only works on long range attacks, so short range attacks are immune to this redirection. This technique is highly taxing on her, so she does not use this often. If she REALLY pushed herself, she might be able to do it twice in a row, but she wouldn't be left with much else afterwards. Statistics Trivia * Meulin's theme is Lost Memories and Umbral Ultimatum Quotes *"OMGOMGOMG! OKAY SO! HOW ABOUT WE NOT FIGHT AND INSTEAD WE CHAT! I'D RATHER GET TO KNOW YOU THAN FIGHT YOU!" ~Lydia to just about anyone shes in combat with *"Don't be so silly. I flirt with everyone!" ~Lydia when accused of flirting Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches